


dissolve

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [3]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "why would you sleep on pizza?"[ burning low; yoonseok/chohee ]





	dissolve

"Did you know-" Yoonseok waits until there's an ad break before he starts speaking, turning his attention away from the patterns his hands are trailing on her knees. "That you're cute?" He stops his pattern tracing to squeeze her legs gently. "I've been waiting a whole ten minutes to tell you that groundbreaking news."

 

.

 

"Really?" She's grinning already, content and charmed and never tired to show up when Yoonseok does or says something deserving of its appearance, which has always been often. "What do I do about this information... If it's this important, I should be telling someone else about it, shouldn't I?"

 

.

 

"Honestly I think we can keep it between us. The world isn't quite ready for your cuteness." He smirks, but it's playful. Like he's very much glad  _ she _ is. He never thought that his life would be completed by anyone, but he was grateful that chohee had been the one to do it, however sneakily. "You just got even cuter too, so we definitely have to keep it between us."

 

.

 

"You sound like those shady organizations trying to keep all the smart and talented people to themselves." Her hands grab both of his, scooping them up and innocently resting them between her legs. Just so she can trap them between her thighs in the absence of anything more appropriate - like handcuffs. "I hear they do bad,  _ bad _ things to all those people. Need to make sure you can't."

 

.

 

He's caught a little off guard as she grabs his hands, but there's a playful smirk on his face as she speaks. "Looks like you've done the whole world a favour by trapping me in this incredibly difficult to get out of situation." He gives his hands a half assed tug as if to cement his words. "Oh?" He takes advantage of the sudden closeness, stealing a quick peck. "My hands are really warm, by the way."

 

.

 

"I thought they always were with you hot-blooded, evil types?" She directs a small smile at him before concentrating on nothing but the hands she's holding prisoner in her easy-to-escape makeshift cell, her own hands curiously running over his fingers as if feeling out the keys of a piano for the first time.

 

.

 

"Shhh." He laughs, but it fades out as he watches her, feels her fingers against his own. He stays quiet, biting at his lower lip, and lets himself relax completely. If he didn't want to truly escape before, he'd voluntarily give her his hands at this point. "You okay there?" He asks softly, resting his head on the back of the sofa, gaze never moving from her.

 

.

 

"Are you?" is her response as she pulls herself out of her partial trance, her fingertips gliding over the span of his fingers for a few seconds more before she completely lets go. "You  _ are _ the one with the warm hands. And if they stay there for too long, they might cramp up or something."

 

.

 

He keeps his hands where they are for s second before pulling them back and flexing them, to avoid the cramp. He laughs softly, returning one hand to take hers in his own, lacing their fingers together. "I liked it, though. It would be worth the cramp." He told her, other hand mirroring to lace with her other hand. "I'm perfectly fine."

 

.

 

"Then I'm perfectly fine, too." Chohee closes her eyes, the smile that never truly left still holding up the corners of her mouth. After saying it, it feels like it's actually true for once. She doesn't even mind that she thinks she can hear the sounds of not ads filling the sound around them again. "Just don't tell anyone I let you go free."

 

.

 

"Yes you are." He mumbles softly, eyes focusing on her instead of the television. He reminds himself that it's recording anyway, they can just watch it later. "I won't. I might tell people that I captured you, though." He gestures to their hands which are laced, and squeezes gently.

 

.

 

"What?" She gasps, as if she been taken by surprise. Her eyes dart between their clasped hands for a moment before she looks at Yoonseok with her mouth agape, eyes wide with a shock she hopes she's selling well. "When did this happen?" She asks, shaking their hands back and forth a little. "I didn't even notice."

 

.

 

He laughs, and it's hearty and true enough to make him release her hands.  But only for a second while he shifts in his position so he's sat cross legged on the sofa, facing her. He leans forward so she isn't stretching, squeezing their hands again. "And that's the magic of the great Yoonseok." He point out, grin spread across his lips. He knows he's lucky, so lucky, to have found someone like her.

 

.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," she tuts. Using their joint hands to her benefit, Chohee tries to pull him closer to her. Or at least close enough to meet her halfway when she leans in to return his kiss from earlier, stealing an extra one for the road before she pulls back. "You can't be a magician now, too. That's unfair."

 

.

 

He smiles as she kisses him, returning it without a second thought. "I can." He tells her, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm merely a simple, hot blooded magician who has the severe hots for you in particular." He raises her hands to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "And it looks like you're my prisoner now."

 

.

 

"Oh, whatever will I do?" After he's kissed them, Chohee pulls her hands out of his grasp to make it easier for her to turn around, her back to his front. "Is there anyone who could save me from such a monster?" After some scooting, her body falls back against his, her head thankfully landing away from Yoonseok's head and closer to his chest instead.

 

.

 

He laughs, doesn't resist when she pulls her hands away from his. "Doubtful." He sighs heavily, arms wrapping around her when she turns to sit between his legs. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, hands carefully searching until he finds her own, lacing their fingers yet again. "Your hair smells nice."

 

.

 

She manages to secure herself behind their arms, having partly managed to cross his arms over her chest with their hands connected again. "Are you trying to butter me up for something?" It's not a serious question, and not even one she truly means to ask, but it falls from her lips anyway. It wouldn't be so unusual being showered in compliments as a means to an end, but she doesn't think she'd mind very much if Yoonseok did it. Mostly because she would probably do whatever he asked regardless.

 

.

 

He shakes his head, but then says no when he realises she probably won't see him doing it. "Merely an observation." He follows it up with another kiss to her hair and a gentle squeeze of their hands. "I don't know what sort of thing I could butter you up for. Except to maybe, order pizza for me."

 

.

 

"There's a lot," she laughs, a practiced defense against the mental onslaught of  _ what the heck were you even thinking, Chohee? _ that follows as she briefly recalls some of the messes she got herself into after a few remarks about how pretty she looked on a particular day. She doesn't want to go into it, not with Yoonseok, not when the day's been so good so far. "There's like, way more food you could order."

 

.

 

"Oh?" He doesn't press for more information, and simply scoffs at her next words. "That may be so, Cho, but pizza is the god of all other foods." He points out. He doesn't stay on the topic for long, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. "Perfect to sleep on as well."

 

.

 

She can feel him resting on her, and the next logical step would be to assume that he means her, wouldn't it? But there's another conclusion that Chohee comes to that won't leave her, not until she verifies what it is he means. "Why would you sleep on pizza?" And it's silly, sure, but these are the thoughts that tend to stick to her and bother her the most over time, so she might as well get it out of her system.

 

.

 

He pauses. And then he laughs. And it's hearty and causes him to bury his face in her hair. "I would be lying if I said I hadn't fallen asleep on pizza before." He admits, still laughing softly. "Minus the sauce it's oddly comfy." He tells her quickly, frowning suddenly at the memory of when he did it. "I would recommend your nice smelling head over pizza for sleeping purposes though."

 

.

 

It's amazing how quickly the pleasant flutter she feels over his compliment gets buried by the amusing visual she's started to paint of him in her head. "I can almost see it," she says, grinning again as she closes her eyes, "you after like, a pizza binge. And your shirt's dirty with sauce and your mouth is just covered with the stuff. There's a half eaten pizza in your hand and your shirt's ridden up a little and you're completely knocked out on a pile of open pizza boxes."

 

.

 

He laughs again, and turns to bury his face against the sofa instead this time. Mainly because that's exactly the sight his housemate at the time came home to. Completely knocked out on just the one pizza box win a half eaten pizza in it. The other still in his hand after he'd passed out. "I pray it never happens again. It's a completely unattractive sight to see me in"

 

.

 

"I can't believe you!" She's laughing now, too, letting go of his hands so she can flip around and face him, hands balanced on either side of one of his legs to try and keep her at eye level with his face instead of his abdomen, not that she would be opposed to that. "That  _ actually _ happened?"

 

.

 

He nods when she turns to face him, eyes trained on her face and legs stiffening to make sure she doesn't slip. "It actually happened. There's pictures on my phone somewhere I think." He nods towards the device which has been abandoned on the coffee table. "Never again. So get that idea out of your pretty little head."

 

.

 

She's tempted to ask for permission to have a look, or steal his phone and hold it hostage until he gives her permission to have a look, but eventually decides not to. The version in her head has just the right amount of everything to it; piting anything against her imagination right now would be unfair to the Yoonseok of old. "But there's so much more we could get you to fall asleep in. Like ice cream, or frosting. ...Or chocolate."

 

.

 

"Messy." He says with a shake of his head. "Also they melt. When things that melt get in particular places, it's not nice. I don't wanna have a belly button that stinks of sour cream." He pulls a face at the bought of it, and then at the memory of how often he was still finding pizza sauce on his person weeks after the thing had happened.

 

.

 

Chohee pouts. She figured it was worth a shot. Again. Although she probably should stop that, knowing that Yoonseok had a valid point that she could agree with if she stopped erasing the nitty gritty from her imagination. But even then, "why do you have to make it sound so gross?" Her pout easily falls into a frown and she's pushing her body slightly forward so she can hide her face in his neck.

 

.

 

Yoonseok chuckles as she speak, arms wrapping around her back as she hides her face in his neck. He shifts his leg slightly so she has a little more room, hand running through her hair and rubbing her back. "Can't set you up with a false sense of security. I'm a realist. What can I say?"

 

.

 

"Your realism is what's completely unattractive." She doesn't mean a word of it, but she can't help still feeling a little bitter about the whole thing. Or maybe this is just a stage of her accepting this won't be a part of her life and mourning for the loss of something she never had to begin with. It might have been a bad idea come execution time, but even her dumb dreams were still dreams.

 

.

 

"Mhm, sure." He doesn't believe it, honestly. But who is he to call her out completely on whatever she wants to believe? "I'd have to be really really drunk for it to happen." He muses, hand on her back caressing in a circular motion.

 

.

 

"It would only get  _ messier _ then," and she whines with a tone that says she's done trying to win this match for now, content to be denied this one thing for the rest of her life. Chohee sets her sights on something new, tongue slipping past her lips to draw a line up the side of his neck. "There are better things to make a mess of when you're drunk."

 

.

 

"Beggars can't be choosers, chohee." He points out, hand still gently circling on her back. Though it stops when he feels her tongue against his neck, briefly, before he continues. He hums, tilting his head and closing his eyes. "Yeah?" He pauses for a second before he speaks again. "Like what?" He asks quietly, voice as calm and collected as it has been throughout most of their conversation.

 

.

 

Humming against his skin, Chohee doesn't make a move away from his neck until she's left behind a string of kisses along the stripe her tongue had made. She wriggles slightly as she gets her lips from one point to another, enticed by the images she's planted in her own head. When she pulls away from his neck, the first thing she does is gently bump her nose against his, a small smile following it as she meets his eyes. "Like me."

 

.

 

He laughs, but it doesn't sound much like a laugh. More like ragged breath being dragged from him as he thinks about her words. He keeps his eyes trained on hers while he face up close. "What a beautiful, hot mess it would be." He huffs, wasting no time in pressing his lips against hers, the kiss deep and wanting. Although he pulls away after a moment, resting his forehead against hers. "Just when I'm drunk?"

 

.

 

All she can do is stare back at him for a moment, lips parted as if caught in the middle of an answer; she's a little stunned by his question. Perhaps it helps that  _ that _ side of her brain hasn't exactly turned off yet, and is in no way helping her situation. "Whenever you want," she answers eventually, her voice now little more than a low murmur.

 

.

 

He smiles, and it's his usual smile, like his breath has returned to his lungs and he can actually think. He kisses her again, but it's softer this time. "No, you choose." He says, lips dragging from her mouth to her neck. He'd love to, but he also refuses to be the one who puts that initial pressure. "I'm yours for the taking, whenever  _ you _ want."

 

.

 

_ "Yoonseok," _ she's got her head falling back just slightly to make room for him, and her lips are caught in the middle of a pout and a hopeful lip bite. There would be a flame of embarrassment flickering somewhere in there, if she didn't have the sense to stop herself from telling him that whenever  _ she _ wanted would be almost all the time.

 

.

 

He smiles at the sound of his name, nipping gently at the skin on her neck. He pulls back after a second, just so he can look at her face. "Yeah?" He asks quietly, hands moving from her back to rest on her hips. He would wait until she gave him an answer to  _ when _ before he started making any particular move.

 

.

 

There's a loud sigh that bleeds into the kiss she presses onto his lips, as annoyed as it was pleading for him to just read her mind. She had no idea how to do this, how to express something like this first with actual words without fucking it up somehow. And what if she somehow managed to say or do something that put him off, or turn led him off, or...

 

.

 

"Hey." He lifts a hand to rest on her cheek, smiling at her. "Did you wanna do this?" He asks, fingers dipping under her shirt to gently trace against her skin. Because he did want this, he had wanted it for a little while but he refused to be the one to make the first move for fear of pressuring her.

 

.

 

Her eyes don't leave his smile the second they fall on it, and Chohee is once again remained of how beautiful it was to look at. "It's fine, we can just..." A chance, here it was, and the first thing she does it look it in the mouth. She shifts, body trying to curve into his touch more. "We can just... do this for now, I'm fine with this."

 

.

 

He nods, fingers still tracing idly on her skin as he does. It's fine, it's something he can deal with until she decides she wants more. He lifts his hands, curling under her shirt so he doesn't pull up any more of the material than necessary. "This is good." He agrees, pressing s gentle kiss to her nose, her cheek and then her lips.

 

.

 

It'll be fine. Eventually, it'll be... Her eyes squeeze shut when he kisses her again and she brings one hand onto the back of his head, fingers lost in his hair. Her other hand cups his cheek, hoping to keep him there for as long as she could. Having all these thoughts only in her head won't change anything, she knows, but she'll continue to tiptoe around it as she debates just telling him that maybe now would be good, that maybe that's what she wants, that maybe she's just scared.

 

.

 

He keeps the kiss going until he feels himself requiring air, only pulling back enough to breathe, head resting against hers. His hands have shifted from under her shirt to hold her hips, though his grip it s little tighter than before. He waits a moment and then his lips are back on hers and he's kissing her harder than before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> chohee wants to bang but she thinks him knowing how thirsty she is will put him off so she's just going to chu and maybe grind on him a little instead. 
> 
> yoon wants to bang too but he doesn't want to push her into banging in case she's not ready so kissing and grinding happens until he has to gently ask her to stop because things are getting a little _uncomfortable_ down there, and eventually she ends up crawling away from him very sheepishly and apologizing a lot. 
> 
> but he likes it and he's laughing and then asking her to come back because he kinda wants to kiss her again even though things are uncomfortable because it's worth it. and she ends up cuddling him and trying to ignore everything else going on in places. everything's cool, no wanting here, nope.


End file.
